


The Flower Thief

by RavenclawRose27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRose27/pseuds/RavenclawRose27
Summary: Marinette finally finds out who is stealing the flowers from her garden... and Adrien is too polite to run.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Flower Thief

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic in a looong while and my first Miraculous fic! Saw the prompt on tumblr (see the end notes) and it kinda wrote itself?
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I'll try to upload more fics (Probably some Adrienette) in the future!
> 
> Also check me out on FF.net as RavenclawEarthbender

“Hey! Hey! In the black hoodie! WHat do you think you’re doing?” a voice yells. 

“Oh no. Oh no oh no this cannot be happening,” Adrien thinks in dismay. But he was raised better than to just run off. He knew it would happen eventually. He had been picking flowers from this alley for weeks now. It was obviously well taken care of and he was sure the flowers were missed. He just didn’t believe he’d ever be caught. What a foolish thought he realizes now. 

Adrien turns around, the few flowers he managed to pick in his hand. He comes face to face with a short, dark haired girl. She in no way looked imposing or threatening, but he knew better than to mess with an angry woman. 

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing in my flower garden?” she asked, exasperated. 

“I uhh…” Adrien stumbles. “I’m bringing them to someone.”

“Uh huh,” the girl says, “is this the same person you always pick flowers for?”

Adrien nods in response. “Yes. I don’t have the money for anything expensive and uh…. She would appreciate how much love your flowers have been given.”   
It was a lame excuse, he knows it is. He has the money if his father would let him. It just doesn’t seem right lying and buying flowers. His father is also strictly against this particular activity. Adrien visits her every week and brings a few simple flowers from the garden, but if his father knew… Adrien prefers to think of it as his one act of rebellion. The rest of the time he is a perfect son who does only as he’s told. This is his one freedom.

“Oh so my flowers are going to a girl, are they? Well I want to meet her. I want to tell her that you have been STEALING my flowers to give to her.”

Adrien sighs. He sees no way out of this. This girl in front of him seems so determined and he really would like to avoid any possible attention of his father.   
“Okay. You can come with me,” Adrien says with defeat. “But first, I would like to know your name.”

“Marinette. And you?” she says, extending her hand.

“A-Adrien,” he stutters, not sure whether or not he should have given a fake name or something. She seems satisfied with his response and they shake hands.  
As Marinette lets go she says, “so? Are we going or what? I’m sure whoever she is doesn’t want to be kept waiting.”

Adrien looks down but isn’t sure how to tell her. Marinette is determined and her eyes are such a bright blue that Adrien is convinced that he could get lost in them forever. But he doesn’t as she clears her thought and looks at him expectantly.

“Oh uh. Right. Yes. Lets go,” he manages to sputter out. He picks one more flower (with Marinette’s approval) and they start walking. 

It starts as an awkward walk. A weird silence hung between the pair. Adrien has gotten used to silence with his father, but Marinette seemed bothered by it. A few minutes into their walk she strikes up a conversation.

“So I know you’ve been stealing flowers for about a month now. I just have to ask… Why me?”

Adrien’s not sure about the answer entirely. He takes a moment to consider and then responds with, “Well you grow such beautiful flowers and I found myself drawn to them. It sounds dumb or cheesy but I was walking past and suddenly I felt a pull and had to go down the little alley. I had no idea I was going to see such an amazing little garden.”

Marinette doesn’t seem convinced by his answer. “You felt pulled to my little patch of dirt in an alley behind a bakery? Not to be rude but that sounds crazy.”

Adrien chuckles a little. “Yeah. I guess it is, but… I really can’t explain it. It’s like destiny wanted me to walk this way and see those particular flowers… I’m probably just sounding even crazier. I’ll stop.”

But Marinette looked at him, eyes wide in curiosity. “You think fate made us meet?” She seemed to come to a realization as she stared at Adrien but then looked down, ashamed. “Well, nevermind. Tell me more about the lady who deserves my flowers.”

Adrien seemed to buffer for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to tell her where they were going or who these flowers were for, but his love for the recipient of his stolen goods overpowered his uncomfortableness. 

“She’s amazing. She is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She is calm and thoughtful, but can be firm when she needs to be. She’s the reason I started playing piano and appreciating things like flowers or birds.” Adrien looks into the distance, lost in thought and memory.

“I’m sorry. I could ramble forever, but uhh. We’re here?” Adrien says, almost embarrassed.

Marinette had been so caught up in imagining what this mystery person could look like that she didn’t realize they had stopped. And more importantly where they had stopped. 

They were outside a peaceful, quiet cemetery. Instantly, Marinette knew she had misjudged this flower thief. She followed him inside the gates and to a beautiful statue and a headstone in a secluded part of the cemetery.

The headstone read ‘Emilie Graham de Vanily Agreste’ followed by the words ‘Loving mother, wife, sister, and friend to all.’

Marinette stayed back and watched as Adrien approached the grave, laying the flowers on it and gingerly touching the woman’s name. He then stood and looked up at the statue. He blew her a kiss and gently touched the statue’s hands. He bowed his head in a moment of respect and then stepped back to rejoin the onlooking Marinette.

“I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t-” she started to say quietly, but Adrien shook his head.

“There’s no way you could’ve known. I didn’t want to scare you away by telling you where we were going but honestly, I appreciated the company.”

Marinette stared into his eyes in awe. “Who was she?” she asked softly.

“My mother,” Adrien responded. “The most amazing woman in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the OLD tumblr post about "I was finally caught stealing flowers from your garden and idk how to tell you they're to put on a grave." Idk if y'all have seen it or if anyone remembers it, but it doesn't much matter. Just wanted to cite my sources. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and likes are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Also check out the Miraculous Fanworks Discord! It's a great place to check out more MLB work of all kinds!  
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
